


Itching

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting lost is not always a bad thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching

"Are you sure that we are on the right way?" Alan asked again, sliding down on his seat. 

"Of course I'm sure, I have the map" Dave responded, patting the folded paper that was resting on the car board, on a side of the wheel. 

"We've been driving for hours and all I've seen so far is a lot of trees, a bunch of cows and a horse. If you ask me, personally, I think we are lost".

"Are you always that positive, Al?".

"I could be worse". 

Dave grinned. 

"You don't say...". 

It was dusk. The skyline was fading down the last traces of sun light. Dave continued driving in silence. Alan leaned back against the window and observed at him carefully, bored of the invariable exterior landscape. Dave's lashes were long and black, and his lips... "He has beautiful lips" Alan thought, unconsciously licking his own. Dave didn't seem to notice his friend's insistant gaze. His delicate fingers were firmly directing the wheel.  
After another fifteen minutes, Alan whined:

"When will you finally admit that we are lost?".

Dave frowned and scratched his temple.

"Shut the fuck up, I need to think". 

Alan sat straight again and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Ha, I told you. Didn't I? We are screwed, and look - he knocked the window glass with his knuckles - it's almost completely dark outside".

"Alan, for fuck's sake, you are driving me nuts", Dave muttered, unfolding the map with trembling fingers. Alan remained in silence, pursing his lips with disdain. Dave stared at the map for a couple of seconds, screaming silently as he realized that they were, in fact, lost, completely lost in the middle of the road.

"So...?" Alan asked, mocking him. Dave suddenly squeezed the map and threw it outside the car. 

"What are you doing??? Are you nuts??" Alan complained, looking helplessly at the white flying spot that soon got lost into the darkness behind them. 

"Stop it or I swear to God that you will go behind the map". 

"Let me drive back".

"Al, don't touch the fucking wheel". 

"Let me drive back, David! We are lost because of you, you mulish little asshole, you just cannot admit you're wr...". 

"Back the fuck off!". 

In his attempt to push his friend away, Dave let go the wheel and the car drifted dangerously to a side of the road.

"DAVE!" 

Luckily for them, Dave made a quick manoeuvre and with a threatening squeak, he pulled over the car before it hit against a speed sign. The shock of the incident had left them speechless, their breaths were agitated and uneven.

"Are you... are you okay?"

Alan looked at him with his eyes wide open. 

"Y-Yes. I'm so sorry. It was completely my fault". His eyes watered with anguish. Dave tried to comfort him.

"It's okay, the only thing that matters is that we are safe now. Just promise me that you will never do that shit again". 

"Okay". 

Suddenly they realized that the car's hood was letting out an endless stream of smoke. 

"Fuck damn", Dave whispered, unfastening his safety belt and getting out of the car. Alan immediately followed him. They lifted up the car hood and a thick wave of smoke hit their faces.

"Damn - Alan coughed - that doesn't look good. We need refrigerant as soon as possible". 

"Yes, the problem is that we are in the middle of nowhere", Dave observed, taking off his jacket and trying to fan the motor with it. 

"Dave, that won't do much". 

"Have you got any better idea?".

"Yes, buy the bloody refrigerant".

"FINE! - Dave responded, walking to a big flat rock and sitting on it - Start walking Al. I will wait here". 

"You wish, little bastard. I have a better idea". 

"I'm all ears". 

"Let the car cool a bit. We will try and turn it on then, and if it works, we will go back to the city and find a fucking gas station and we will fucking buy the fucking refrigerant, so we can go back home safe".

"And what if it doesn't work?".

"Then we will have to walk and pray to find a gas station before we die".

"Walk? In the middle of the night?" Dave asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No silly. We will wait until dawn. I guess we can sleep in the car... The problem is that we haven't even eaten...".

"I have some groceries in the glove box", Dave suddenly remembered, standing up and walking back to the car. He opened the door and leaned over the seat, searching for his provisions. Alan couldn't help to stare at his perfectly rounded butt, sheathed in his tight leather trousers while a strange feeling started to take hold of him.

"I have uhm, a bottle Rhum and... what the fuck is this... chewing gum, uhm, cigs... Oh well, a bag of Smoky Bacon Walkers".

"Very nourishing I must say" Alan mocked, feeling his mouth suddenly dry. Dave grabbed the bag of crisps and the bottle and sat on the cold grass. Alan immediately sat by his side. In less than half an hour, they had already drank the whole content of the bottle of Rhum. Feeling silghtly dizzy, Dave let himself drop on the grass, staring at the black sky.

"This is so beautiful... Look at the stars... - he raised a hand - You can barely appreciate them in the city". 

"That's because of the light pollution", Alan murmured, feeling a bit tipsy as well. 

"Pollution", Dave repeated, giggling.

"Oh come on, grow up, silly bugger", Alan laughed as well, falling on the grass by his side. 

"I can't help it Al. I've been so deprived of sex lately I can barely stand it. I feel like I'm slowly going back to my virginal state". 

"I feel you, mate. All this recording session regime is killing me". 

They remined in silence for a while, without saying a word, just staring at the sky. The moon was full, and its intense white radiance was the only light illuminating them. The sound of the crickets was all they could hear around. Suddenly Dave stood up, stumbling a bit. 

"Damn, I have to pee". 

Alan rolled over his belly and laughed, pointing at the woodland.

"You have great variety of trees to choose". 

Still giggling, Dave walked to a close one, and hiding himself behind it, he unzipped his trousers. Alan closed his eyes, smelling the fresh air of the night and the grass. The pure air filled his lungs, and every inch of his body, somehow making him feel tickles from head to toe. Wait... Tickles? He looked at his hands and saw horrified the little black dots that were moving all over them, causing him a burning icthing. 

"FUCK!". He immediately stood up and started to scratch frantically his body.

"Dave! Dave help me!".

Running to where his friend was still peeing, he pulled off his jacket and shirt and threw them on the floor. 

"What is wrong with you Alan??", Dave asked, straightening his briefs.

"Ants! They are biting me, look!". 

The situation was absurd at least.

"Stay still, I will take them off you". 

Dave patted energically Alan's bare back and shoulders, before turning him around to continue with his arms and chest. Unable to control it, Alan let out a soft whimper. Dave's patting turned into intense caresses in a couple of seconds. Alan closed his eyes. 

"Do you still feel itchy?", Dave asked, kneeling by his side. 

"Yes... a bit".

Dave unfastened Alan's belt and shoved down his trousers. 

"Where...?".

Alan looked down at him. Dave was clearly drunk. But his eyes were sparkling under the moonlight in a way that Alan had never seen before. And his lips, his red, full and wet lips, were semi opened. Alan gulped.

"Dave...".

Dave smiled at the sight of Alan's cock getting hard underneath his briefs.

"They have bitten your ding-dong and it got swollen, it seems", Dave joked, caressing Alan's bulge. Even in his semi-sober state Alan was completely aware of the weirdness of the situation, but somehow, he was willing to continue. The abstinence of intimacy he had suffered in the past few weeks was driving him insane and, after all, he liked to experiment.

"Dave", he repeated, caressing his lips with his thumb. Dave grabbed Alan's underwear and shoved it slowly down. His stiff cock stood up freely, pointing at Dave's chin, eager to be pampered.

"Do you wanna...?", Alan asked, choking with his own saliva. 

"Heck I do".

Dave immediately opened his lips and swallowed him wholly. 

"Oh no, this can't be real", Alan moaned, grabbing Dave's hair tightly and thrusting his hips forward. Dave clawed his fingers on Alan's arse cheeks and sucked and savoured his cock with obvious pleasure. His moans were vibrating around Alan's sensitive tip, causing him an almost unbearable pleasant sensation. 

"Fuck, why are so good at this?". 

Dave suddenly pulled out with a loud pop and stood up.

"Come here". He took Alan's hand and led him against a tree. They quickly got rid of the rest of their clothes and started to kiss wildly. Their leaking hard-ons were rubbing, wetting and teasing each other in the most impure way. Dave wrapped a leg around Alan's waist and grabbed his nape tightly. 

"I want you to take me now". Alan bit his lip, feeling his cock near to explode. 

"Are you...?".

"I'm fucking sure, just do it"

"Alright"

He made Dave turn around and pushed him against the cold bark, bending him slightly. Then he slid two precum-soaked fingers inside of him at once, making him whimper. After a minute of soft massaging, Dave was ready. Once he removed his fingers, Alan placed the wet head of his cock on Dave's entrance and slowly pushed it in. 

Dave cried out, clawing his nails on the bark and biting his lip. Alan thrusted in and out slowly at first, until his own burning upcoming orgasm forced him to pick up a faster pace. 

"Jesus Christ, it feels so good...". 

The delicious and maddening tightness around him almost drove him insane. 

"Dave... I'm going to...", Alan breathed out, speeding up his thrusts as he felt his release approaching.

"Don't do it yet", Dave hissed, pushing Alan away. 

"What?!". Alan growled in frustration and grabbed Dave's hair, forcing him to bend over. But before Alan could get inside of him again, Dave stumbled and dragged his bandmate down to the grass with him. He quickly rolled over Alan's trembling body and took hold of his wrists behind his back.

"Come on Al, let's go back to the car". 

Dave made him stand up while Alan fought against his grip. 

"Just let me finish".

"No. I have a better idea". 

He made Alan lie back on the now cold car's hood and placed himself between his spread thighs, brushing repeatedly his entrance with the wet tip of his shaft.

"You little fuc...", Alan moaned, as he felt the first pierce of Dave's cock inside of his body. He instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, encouraging to go harder and deeper. He wanted that to happen, he was craving for it and he didn't even know why. Dave almost lost his mind at the sight of Alan's facial expressions, caused by the unbearable pleasure he was feeling.

"You are a dirty slut after all, Al. I'm going to fuck you wherever I want to, whenever I want to from now on". 

Still with his eyes closed, Alan smiled nastily. 

"We will see...". 

Dave pushed his hips faster, making Alan whimper even louder. With a final groan, Dave pulled out and spilled his cum all over Alan's cock and belly. Right after and unable to stand straight, Dave fell exhausted over his friend, but before he could even react, Alan collected the last bit of strenght his rendered body still had and sat up on the car's hood, making Dave slide down and kneel on the grass at his feet. 

"Do it", Dave begged, guessing Alan's intentions and licking his lips. Alan jerked himself off until he came, with a deep moan and a sudden shook of his hips, and the whitish warm milk dripped all over Dave's face and lips. 

"Man, that was... just...". 

They remained like that for a while, panting heavily, both covered in each other's cum and sweat. Finally, Alan spoke again with a surprisingly shy tone. 

"Dave...?".

"Mmh?".

"I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything but... I'm freezing".

Dave realized that they were completely naked, and after the intense heat of the encounter, their bodies were rapidly getting used to the cold of the night again. He stood up with some difficulty and walked to the tree where they had left all their clothes before. After wiping the cum off his face with a pocket hanky, he threw Alan's clothes on his lap. 

"Come on, let's go back inside the car". 

After dressing up, they got together in the back seat and snuggled underneath Dave's heavy leather jacket, holding each other tightly. 

"Dave?".

"Hmm?". 

"Did we just did what I think we did or...?".

"Yeah, obviously. I told you I was...". 

"...We shouldn't tell anyone, right?". 

"Right". 

An awkward moment of silence. 

"But maybe we could..."

"Anytime", Dave responded, smiling.


End file.
